Rain On Me
by Fearlessed
Summary: The sudden down-pour left them stranded—there was no way they'd get home before nightfall. But the rain can lead to all kinds of thoughts and feelings being leaked, can't it? Oneshot, Complete!


**A/N: RAWWWRRR, I caught the fan-girl bug! I've been literally squealing while reading some other fics on here, and so I decided it was time to release another Zelphie fic into the wild :D! Actually, I've had this fic half-finished on a word document for quite a while, although originally, it was intended to be for FF7—I changed it though, because I'VE GOT THE POWER! Ahem… Yeah, I'm a little hyper—I don't know why, it's like 2:56am but, whatever… :D Anyhoo, I do hope that you enjoy my rather short-short, light oneshot. Reviews will not only make my day, but will also force me to jump up and down in excitement xD! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I had those ownership papers for FFVIII…but I don't. The only stuffsies that belong to me are my ideas for this ficcy :)**

**Oh yeah, Zelly-boy says hi :D**

Summary: The sudden down-pour left them stranded—there was no way they'd get home before nightfall. But the rain can lead to all kinds of thoughts and feelings being leaked, can't it?

* * *

><p><span>Rain On Me<span>

"Ohhh man, look at the rain…" said a kind-hearted man with blonde hair.

Said blonde-haired man, Zell, and a young woman of maybe 19, were sat under shelter simply watching the droplets fall in front of them. His intent was to take her back to Balamb Garden, because that way he would know that she would be safe. She had a knack for getting herself into tricky, (_no_, _just_ _down-right_ _dangerous_) situations. And she seemed to enjoy it. It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself—after all, she was perfectly capable of eradicating any threats that may come her way with her over-sized nunchaku—and it also wasn't because he didn't trust her, all it was, was that he cared about her. He would feel better if he knew for sure that she was safe.

"…It's nice." She fairly whispered. As far as she was concerned, the longer it was raining, the longer she could spend time with Zell.

He nodded in response to her as he noticed the young brunette shivering. He wrapped one of his warm, muscular, yet not overly bulky arms around her and pulled her close to him. A little gasp threatened to escape her lips at his touch.

He must've noticed her tense up slightly, "You okay?"

She lifted her head off of his chest to look at his youthful, blue coloured eyes, "I'm fine," she smiled.

A crack of lightning ruined their moment as it made them jump. Zell chuckled slightly, '_I__can__fight__monsters__everyday__fearlessly,__yet__a__single__bolt__of__lightning__will__make__me__jump__like__that?__Jeez__…'_

After a few more moments of silence Zell spoke up first. "I guess this means we could be a here for a while Selphie…"

She set her gaze upon him again at the mention of her name.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't think we'll make it through all that rain and get to Balamb Garden before nightfall; in fact there's no _way_ we'll make it before nightfall… it's getting dark already." The tattooed young man began to fidget—always staying true to his typical 'Zell' ways.

"It looks like you've got something on your mind," the yellow-clad brunette giggled.

"I can't stay still for too long, I get bored!"

"No kidding," She chuckled, "you just gotta get back to Garden to get yourself a nice, big ol' hotdog, huh?"

"They sell too fast!"

By now the heavy storm was getting even worse and the lightning made its appearance more frequently than before. Before the young girl could realise, she was almost staring at the blonde. At his _eyes_. The perfect blue mixed with the playful expressions that touched his face, just melted her heart instantly. But of course, _he_ didn't know that.

She stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked as she began to stroll towards the pelting rain, "You're gonna get soaked!"

"I'll be fine." She grinned as the first few droplets hit her cheeks. She stopped walking about 5 steps away from the shelter she was just under and looked up to the sky. She could feel all of her many worries washing away. Under the raindrops she could allow all her troubles to drain away, she could feel a burden being lightened, making the sunny-natured girl beam brightly. After a few seconds, she spun on her heel to face Zell; who was still stood under the large shelter-like structure—debating on whether or not to go out and grab the girl, before she caught a cold—and smiled softly. He just gazed at her. Not entirely sure what to do. Or how to _feel_. Selphie could see from his facial expression that he was thinking about _something._

"There's something on your mind," she spoke softly; "I can't say I know what though." The young girl in the yellow dress was soaked, her shoulder-length brown locks were wet and clinging around the frame of her face slightly. Not that she cared right now.

'_Yeah__… __you.__'_ He thought to himself.

"Hmm. You could say that." Zell mumbled in response, his expression now unreadable.

"Well…I don't know what I can say to make you feel any better but…" she turned her back to him and looked up towards the grey sheets that hung in the sky, "...But all I know, is that life isn't about getting through storms," the brunette spun on her heel again, her brown boots getting increasingly dirty from the damp mud. She held her hand out to Zell, "It's about learning to dance in the rain."

A smile crept onto Zell's lips. He walked over towards her and took her hand. "Yeah, you're right," The _sometimes_ over-emotional teen whispered. His hands were resting gently on the top of her hips as hers sub-consciously made their way to his shoulders, up towards his neck. That was when he realised that there really was no use hiding it anymore.

"Selphie…"

She listened intently with shining, emerald green eyes, gazing upon Zell's blue.

"I love you."

He pulled the petite young woman closer to him, and kissed her softly. This time, she couldn't hold back the slight gasp at the fact that she was here, with him. _And__he__just__kissed__her_.

The ghost of a smile appeared on his face as she had obviously let her guard down.

After only a few moments – of which felt a lifetime to Zell – she confessed, with a smile on her face,

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh, so short! But yeah, this isn't one of my better pieces, but I like it all the same :)! I really hope you guys enjoyed this teeny-weeny little fic of light-hearted fluffiness :D! Everyone needs a little fluff in their life xD! R&R!**

**Zell: Thanks for reading!**

**Renmiri-Vixen **_(BluezBeauty) _**x****x**


End file.
